


I don't wanna go

by Kairin16



Series: Family's the most important thing the Universe could ever gift us with [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of your child's school is always difficult. Especially when you have no help whatsoever from your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna go

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it doesn't mention mpreg this time so you can all just pretend that they adopted Scott if you'd like.

Charles imagines first day of school is difficult for every parent so he tries not to feel as exasperated as he wants to. It's really hard. They should have left over an hour ago and there is no way he'll be on time to talk to other parents now. But he can't find either Scott or Erik, which is really annoying. He could just use his powers, sure, but then he'll have to deal with waterworks and yells about how it's 'unfair' and betrayed glares from across the room. Sometimes he wonders how he ended up being the responsible one in this family. Raven likes to laugh at him because of it and tauntingly reminds him of his days in Oxford. Which is completely unfair.

He checks one more room and finally finds the missing people. Erik sits on the floor with his back safely supported by the sofa and Scott on his lap. He has a book in his hands and it appears they both are reading from it simultaneously. Charles blinks in astonishment and looks at the cover. “The Once and the Future King”. Huh. He clears his throat and sees both of them jump and look at him with wide eyes. Then Scott yelps and 'hides' himself in Erik's chest which provokes his father to wind his arms around him, the book forgotten. Charles feels justified in raising his eyebrow and smirking amusedly at them. It just earns him a glare from Erik.

\- We're late.  
\- Scott doesn't want to go.

Erik makes it sound as if it's all that matters and sometimes Charles is taken aback by the sheer size of affection and protectiveness Scott can awaken in his father. His expression softens and he slowly goes to his little family and sits next to them. He's immediately added to the hug-fest so he uses the occasion to kiss Erik beneath the jaw. It always softens him up a little.

\- He needs to learn.  
\- He can learn from here. I can teach him. Or we can hire a tutor.  
\- He's six, Erik.  
\- But he doesn't want to go.

It's starting to sound like a whine and Charles can just see in a corner of his eye Scott nodding vigorously. Difficult people, both of them.

\- He needs to spend some time with other children.  
\- There are children here.  
\- But not any his age.   
\- Then find some.

Sometimes, Charles really wants to him him. As if they didn't talk about this before. He can't just kidnap children from their homes even if they do have a gene X. Most of the mutants show their powers around their adolescent years and before that, there's really little he can do to convince their parents to send them to private school that no one ever heard about. He looks at the curled form of his son and the baby blues that look at him with hope and sighs.

\- A year. He gets to stay home for a year longer. But then it's normal, public school. Deal?

He gets two beaming smiles in return and thinks that maybe it'll be even better. No one will teach their son everything he needs to know better than Erik. He picks up the book and passes it back to his partner.

\- Now read to me, Scotty.


End file.
